ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roquefort
Roquefort is a US Antweight class robot built by Team Ellipsis at Kilobots 39 and 41. Roquefort is a green six-wheeled pusher equipped with a hinged steel wedge. Roquefort has had some success, taking third place at its second event, but has suffered from drive problems at both of its events. Robot History Kilobots XXXIX For this event, the rookie bracket was a four-way rumble double elimination tournament, with two winners advancing from each fight. Roquefort reached the loser's semifinals before being eliminated. Kilobots XL Roquefort was registered for this event, but was unable to secure transportation and did not attend. Kilobots XLI For this event, the Antweight Rookie tournament was a round robin event, seeding a knockout tournament. Roquefort fought viper kit Globemaster. Roquefort lost this fight by judge's decision. After suffering a motor blowout in the Globemaster fight, Roquefort removed a pair of wheels for its next fight against viper kit Thunderbird. Roquefort lost this fight by KO. After losing three more motors in its fight with Thunderbird, Roquefort had to have its entire drivetrain rebuilt using motors and wheels loaned by another builder. As a result, it was forced to forfeit its next two fights against Scrap v1.0 and Nuzzle N' Tickle. Now featuring four-wheel drive with much larger foam wheels, the newly rebuilt "Truckfort" fought Byte-Sized Dragon. Roquefort won this fight by knockout. Finally, Roquefort faced viper kit Hawk. Roquefort lost this fight by KO. In the end, Roquefort won one of six of its round robin fights, and entered the knockout rounds as the #7 seed. Roquefort first faced Viper kit Thunderbird, the #2 seed. In a surprising upset, Roquefort won, and advanced to the semifinals. Roquefort then fought #5 seeded clusterbot Nuzzle N' Tickle. As the fight began Roquefort charged as Nuzzle and Tickle split apart. The three bots began to circle around one another in the center arena, with Tickle getting under Roquefort but losing it before it could pit it. Roquefort backed away and went after Nuzzle, missing and lining up again. Tickle got under Roquefort and tried to take it into the wall, but Roquefort slipped away. Tickle pinned Roquefort, but Roquefort again slipped away as the fight drifted towards the red hazard. After taking a big hit from the red hazard, Nuzzle caught Roquefort, who tried to escape but was caught by Tickle, who took it into the red hazard. Roquefort moved in to attack again as Tickle was thrown by the red hazard, but it was caught by Tickle who pinned it in the corner. Nuzzle moved around, waiting to make a move. Tickle released and Roquefort backed away, spinning it behind Tickle, whereupon Roquefort promptly pinned Tickle in the same corner. However, while spinning its wheels, Roquefort's rear right wheel fell off completely. Nuzzle then attacked from behind, getting under Roquefort and dragging both it and Tickle out in a pile. Roquefort then fell off the back of Nuzzle, who promptly pinned it to the wall. As it struggled to escape, Roquefort got off of Nuzzle but with one wheel missing, it swerved into the open pushout, getting two wheels over the edge. Before it could react, Tickle bumped it over the edge for a KO, with both Nuzzle and Tickle doing a victory spin. This dropped Roquefort into the third-place playoff. For the third-place playoff, Roquefort was matched against #3 seeded Viper kit Globemaster. Roquefort won this fight, earning third place in another surprising upset. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 8 (incl. forfeits) Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors